Risky Boots (Series 2): Tales of a Pirate Girl (Shantae)
by Crowlerj
Summary: The Spin-off to Risky Boots: Book of the Genie Realm. Risky Boots tells the Scuttle Town Heroes stories of her exploits as young Pirate Girl. All Rights Reserved to Wayforward Technologies and Matt Bozon.
1. Prologue

Far away from the shores of Sequin Land, in an unfamiliar ocean, the Oceanic Tinker Tub Mark 3 drifted freely with its sail tied to the mast. Risky Boots lay on her back against a reef chair in a two-piece, enjoying the last of the Sun's rays against her skin. In her hands was a special mix of Monster Milk, Tadpoles, and something to take the edge away. With oyster shells covering her eyes, her top loosely tied, and the sound of gentle ripples on the sea's surface, it was a perfect end to the day for the Pirate Queen.

"Aaaeehh!" Shantae yawned as she walked up the stairs from inside of the ship and onto the deck. "Good morning!" She blushed as she stretched her arms.

Sky followed her up, stretching and yawning as well, "When's breakfast?"

They both wore pajamas, their heads still warm from resting against a feathered pillows.

The Hatcher carried her trusty bird companion, Wrench, on her shoulder.

"Go ahead, buddy." She shook him off, and he flew up to the crow's nest of the ship, "I'll feed you in a few minutes."

"Is Bolo still sleeping?" Shantae asked as she walked over to the rail of the ship.

"He's always sleeping." Sky replied.

They leaned against the rail, rubbing their eyes and feeling the warm breeze. The glistening waves welcomed their gaze. Wrench jumped from the crow's nest, chasing away seagulls that soared above them. Bolo walked up to find them, wearing his blue vest and shorts, ready for the day.

"Morning, Bolo." Shantae said.

He scratched his head and looked at the horizon, "Uhh.."

Risky Boots laughed from the bow of the ship, Sky peeking at her from the corner of her eye.

"What's up, Bolo?" Sky asked.

Bolo grimaced, "Sorry to say it guys, but it looks like we overslept. You're looking west; it's definitely evening."

Shantae and Sky's eyes widened, and they looked at each other with their jaws opened in awe.

"We Overslept!" They yelled simultaneously.

Risky Boots placed her hand over her lips, muffling her laughter.

"Risky!" Sky shouted, turning her head, "Why didn't you wake us up?"

Risky crossed her heel over other foot and cackled to the point of snorting, "A deal's a deal girls." She composed herself, placing her drink on the deck and crossing her arms behind her head. "I told you it would be your responsibility from now on to get the ship moving."

Rottytops head popped up from the lower deck, "Morning!"

The Scuttle Town Friends corrected her together, "Evening…"

The Half-Genie Hero looked up at the mast, seeing the sail tied, despite the strong wind.

Shantae stepped closer to the Pirate Queen, "We've been drifting this whole time?"

Risky waved her hand, "We agreed that preparing and tidying up my little Tinker Tub was part of your training, dear." She took a deep breath. "Getting up on time is just another part of it."

Shantae stomped beside her chair, "You could at least wake us up!"

Rottytops ran back into the lower deck, "I need my Coffee!"

Risky removed the oyster shells on her eyes and dropped them, "What if I weren't here. Hm? What if another ship came and attacked us, and you and your little friends were just snoozing away? Honestly, you should be thanking me for not sleeping on the job. Learn something, runt."

"I doubt anyone's going to try and kidnap you." Shantae repelled.

Risky huffed, "Listen, kid. I've done more than a Captain's share today. While you and your friends were in dream land, I happened to catch a few Squids and Biter Fish. Unless you want to catch your own, I'm not sharing the food or telling where it is until you clean up your rooms and ready the Tinker Tub for sail."

Sky and Shantae let out a dreadful groan.

Rottytops jumped up the stairs and held up a tankard filled with freshly brewed coffee, "Coffee!" She looked around, confused. "Why's everyone so glum?" She gulped down her hot drink.

"I'm not," Bolo answered, "I'm just going to get put sail down." He walked to the mast, and climbed up the ladder.

"Okay, Risky..." Sky sighed.

"Nuh Uh!" Risky Boots wagged her finger. "What's that magic word?"

The Scuttle Town Friends all uttered together, "Yes, Captain."

Risky stood from her chair, "That's more like it!"

Shantae begged, "Can we at least get help from the Tinkerbats?"

Risky pinched her fingers together, placing them in her lips and whistling through them. They heard the sound of hundreds of feet slapping the floor beneath them, until Tinkerbats swarmed up the stairs and onto the deck.

"Knock yourselves out." Risky said, rubbing her thighs. "Not too bad. A little more red on the skin goes a long way." She walked toward the Captain's quarters. "I'm getting dressed. I recommend putting on something comfortable. I heard your little games below deck. Don't want to ruin your sleepwear cleaning up your messy room." She opened the door to the Captain's Quarters, entering and slamming it shut behind her.

So, with their duties vaguely set for them, they changed their clothes, and scattered about the Tinker Tub, performing various tasks. Bolo handled the sail, with its unique placement of spars and strange design. Shantae, with the help of many Tinkerbats, scrubbed the floors of the living quarters, which they called their bedroom. She left Bolo's room alone, since it was separated from the girl's room in the storage deck. Sky, handled mediocre tasks, such as making certain the ship was moving in the correct direction and inspecting the steam engine room. She managed to fit some feeding time for Wrench in between, mainly catching Pincers on the surface of the ocean to keep his beak healthy. Rottytops did almost nothing except exercise, yet she did manage to clean the crew's laundry, even if she did it incorrectly.

When all was done, the night had come. They gathered on the poopdeck, where Risky Boots boiled a stew that smelled much better when hunger was at stake. The Scuttle Town Heroes sat in various chairs around the makeshift stove, which was held above the deck with three small legs to prevent the fire spreading. They held out their metallic bowls, and Risky smiled as she poured her Squid and Biter Fish concoction into them with a wooden ladle. Sky was especially happy with the taste, it's warmth complimenting the chill in the air and the twinkling of the stars.

Shantae sipped from her bowl and blushed, "Yummy!"

"Blegh!" Rottytops spat broth from her mouth. "Yuck!"

Bolo glanced at Rotty, "There's raw ones stored downstairs, I think."

Risky nodded, and Rottytops jumped from her chair and ran down to the lower deck, "Snacks! Snacks! Snacks!"

Risky giggled and leaned forward.

"Where's your bowl?" Bolo asked the Pirate Queen, picking bits of Biter Fish out of the broth with his warped spoon.

Risky chuckled, "Don't need it." She filled her ladle with soup from the boiling pot, and poured it directly into her open mouth like water into a bucket.

Sky screamed, "Sheesh. Your a freak, Risky!"

The Pirate Queen licked her lips, and took a deep breath, "Just something I learned to do when I was a little girl."

As Shantae's soup cooled, she avoided her spoon altogether and drank from her bowl, "Nyam nam nyam." She smacked her lips. "I could eat more!"

Risky didn't hesitate, dipping the ladle into the pot and filling Shantae's bowl to the brim, "Eat, runt! You're too thin. Put some meat on those shoulders." Risky flexed her biceps, showing her teeth as she grinned.

Laughter ensued, and nothing but good feelings and cheer surrounded them. When silence overcame them, the Scuttle Town Friends continued to fill their bellies with delicious protein nutrient fish chunks and squid legs. Shantae glanced up at Risky, remembering the run-ins they had over the years. Some part of her was still angry at the horrible things she had done during her lifetime; but, she remembered her final words, when she lay dying before her. Whenever Risky smiled, those words always came back to her.

Risky Boots stood up, "Alright, if everyone's full, then I think it's time to share the clean up duties."

Rottytops ran up to the deck, wiping her lips of raw fish meat, "How's the party!" She climbed up to the poop deck, and gave Shantae a big hug from behind. "How's the Meat Muffin?"

"Rottytops!" Shantae covered her mouth, placing her bowl down. "You smell like fish guts!"

Rottytops wrapped here sharp teeth around her head, and Shantae covered her nose, running away into the lower deck, "I'm going to bed!"

Sky looked up to the crow's nest and called out, "Wrench!"

Her companion flew down to her, landing on her Hatcher glove. She petted his neck, then grabbed a piece of cold squid leg from her bowl and held it under his beak. His pupils grew, a single feather on his head rising up, then he snatched it and swallowed it whole.

"Let's clean up and go to bed, buddy." Sky comforted him.

Bolo pushed his chair away, patting his stomach as he brought himself to his feet, "Yeah, I ate too much."

"No more talk," Risky interrupted, "Captain's orders are to clean up."

"But the Tinkerbats..." Bolo protested.

Risky jumped down from the poop deck, and walked down into the ship, "I'll make sure Shantae doesn't avoid her duties."

The Scuttle Town crew spent a few minutes cleaning the deck, storing the cooking utensils, washing dishes in soapy salt water, and storing their chairs in the storage deck. After their chores were complete, they dressed in their sleepwear and went into the living quarters. The room was intended for a single guest, so only Sky used the main bed, with Wrench perched on a stick in the wall. Shantae and Rottytops sat on the floor over their futons, while Bolo sat on a stool in the corner. He was allowed to talk in their room, but he would spend his sleeping hours in the storage deck. Before they were completely out of energy, they reminisced over fond memories.

"...yeah!" Sky said, leaning over her pillow. "It took me a week to get the honey out of her hair!"

Shantae held her chest, trying to breath through the laughter, "Oh my! You're so…" she snorted, covering her face. "Your a dunce!"

Rottytops furrowed her brows in confusion, "I don't get it."

Bolo smiled, crossing his legs in his chair, "That reminds me of the time I got my leg stuck in a Snail Shell."

Shantae's smile turned to a frown as she looked around, "Guys, I wonder if Risky has any stories to tell us."

"Oh no," Sky shook her head, "this is the only privacy we get, we don't need her messing that up."

"Sky…" Shantae pressed her fingers together with her head down, her eyes glittering.

Sky sighed, "Shantae, she's cool, having her on our side, but she's a bully. Don't you remember she tried to kill you, several times? She beat us up when we were kids! I had a fear of drowning for five years, and I can swim really well."

Rottytops, feeling restless, climbed onto an empty barrel and sat on top of it, "I don't mind bringing the ugly lady. I know she lies, so she can't fool me again."

Shantae hopped up from her futon, and walked toward the door, "She must be lonely out there." She stopped and turned her eyes to Sky. "I know you don't like her, Sky, but she's changed. I know it's hard to believe, but give her a chance."

Sky plopped her eyes in her palm as Shantae made her way out of the room. She ran up the stairs, and out to the deck. She stood, looking around, finding Tinkerbats scattered everywhere, checking various parts of the Tinker Tub.

At the bow of the ship, she saw the Pirate Queen, standing tall and looking out to sea. Risky's hat glowed in the light of the stars, and her hair swayed against the wind from under her bandana. She was like a mythical sea creature, bound to the ocean by heart.

Shantae walked over to her with arms crossed behind her back, and stopped a few steps away from her.

"What do you want, brat?" Risky said, still facing the dark horizon.

"Just checking on the Captain." Shantae replied. "Everyone's telling stories in the ship. It's a big slumber party. We'd like you to come."

Risky laughed, "You're funny. Sorry, but I won't demean myself with that childish play."

Shantae tilted her head down, thinking of what to say. When no words came to mind, she opened her arms and hugged Risky Boots, surprising the Pirate Queen.

"What are you doing!" She broke free of Shantae's grasp and faced her with a scowl. "Go back to your quarters! Captain's orders."

Shantae smiled, and grabbed Risky's hand, "Okay, Snooty Boots, but you're coming too!"

She grabbed Risky's hand, pulling her along as she ran back to the lower deck.

Risky begrudgingly followed her, "This is ridiculous!"

Before the Pirate Queen could resist, Shantae carried her into the Living Quarters. There, the Scuttle Town Friends were settled comfortably, their eyes on their Captain as she looked at them with a grimace.

"C'mon, Risky," Shanate let go of Risky's hand and sat on her futon, "tell us a fun story."

"A bedtime story, woohoo!" Rottytops waved her hands in the air.

"I think I ate too much." Bolo covered his mouth.

Risky sighed, removing her hat and placing it on top of a nearby crate, "What sort of story would you want to hear anyway?"

Sky giggled, "Dirty Romance!"

"Please, no." Bolo said.

Shantae placed her hands between her crossed legs and said with excitement, "Earlier you said you learned to eat hot soup as a little girl. Tell us about that...when you were little!"

Risky placed her hands on her hips, wearing an expression of discontent.

"I've got to hear this." Sky swung her feet in the air.

Risky scratched her cheek, thinking for a moment as she looked up at the ceiling, "Fine. I'll tell you about it."

Shantae picked up her pillow, pushing her mouth onto it and squealing.

Risky coughed, thrusted her hips forward, and held her open palm in front of her chin, "I was just a small Pirate, but feared by all. I commanded the largest crew that anyone had ever seen, stole the greatest treasures of all time! I was powerful, even for a child, and - "

Sky interrupted, "Could you tell us the real story already!"

Risky nose furled, "Very well." She paced around the room, her arms crossed as she thought deeply. "You really want to know?"

Everyone in the room nodded their heads.

"Well, then I will tell you. This is the story of my first stolen treasure…"


	2. A Pearl for Tomorrow

Far away from Sequin Land, a little girl somewhere around ten years of age, played in the shallow water on the Beach of Cocomilk Island. Her magenta hair was matted, and her clothes were reduced to torn rags, tears patched with resilient Prickle Leaf. With her toes covered in sand, she crouched and searched for Oysters, her red eyes glowing against the small tide.

"One more!" She chuckled as she felt an oyster in the sand, and pulled it up.

She smiled as she ran back to shore, holding her catch gently. She sat next to a broken coconut shell, filled with shellfish, mollusks, and mussels. She grabbed a rock knife in the sand, anchored her wrists between her knees, then carefully wedged the rock into the oyster's mouth.

"C'mon, shiny pearl!" She said, imitating the sounds of the shell scratches through her teeth.

She attempted to peek inside, angling the slit in the sunlight. It was too dark to see within, so she slid the rock across the adductor, snapping it open. Spotting little of remark, she scraped the meat from the shell, hoping to find something; yet, there was nothing.

The disappointment overwhelmed her.

Her brows furrowed as she placed the shell on her lips and slurped the meat down her throat, "Only slime. Tired of slime."

Her frown turned into a grimace, rage filling her blood. She's dropped the oyster shell into the coconut basket and threw the rock knife into the tide, screaming as it soared in the air. She pulled her hair, relieving stress, and watched the rock bounce on the surface several times before it fell underwater.

Suddenly, she realized, "My knife!"

She ran into the water, splashing everywhere as the levels reached her waist. She dipped her head and shoulders below, eyes open as she scavenged through the sand. Her finger was cut against something, so she grabbed the object and pulled her head out of the water. Shaking her hair dry, she looked in her hands and found the rock knife.

She laughed, shaking her fist at the clouds, "Found you, Slice-n-Dice!"

She hurried back to shore, swimming half of the way and kicking through the water the rest. When she approached her coconut basket, she placed her trusty rock knife inside and picked it up with both hands. Facing the shoreline, she pursed her lips. The sun's reflection on the surface made her reflect on the world beyond.

"Someday," She smiled. "I'll find you pretty pearl, and I'll be strong like the Shadow Girls, and pretty like the Coconut Girls." She turned around, glancing at the tropical woods. "I'll show 'em whose boss, right Slice-n-Dice?" She looked at her rock knife in the coconut shell. "I'm sorry I threw you." She placed her ear against it. "You're sick today, aren't you? Let's go eat!"

She ran into the tropical forest near the beach, dodging trees and shrubs, the calluses on her feet breaking sticks and dry leaves on the mud. Suddenly, a wild Naga appeared in front of her, surrounding a water spring with eggs around it. Before she could change direction, the Naga lunged at her, but she rolled away, managing to keep her coconut bucket in her hands.

"No you don't!" She placed her coconut on the ground and grabbed her rock knife from it. "Power Jump." She sprinted toward the Naga, jumped up onto its back, and slammed the rock knife into its neck. "Slice-n-Dice knockout."

The Naga screeched, briefly attempting to pull the girl off of her back, before the monster fell unconscious in the wet ground.

"Victory!" The girl pumped her fists, stepping off of the creature's back.

She looked at the Naga's nest, and noticed a small white puddle next to the spring. Crawling on her knees, she approached it. She examined it for a brief moment, then grinned once she recognized the substance.

"Monster Milk!" She whispered in elation.

She ran to her coconut basket, slipping a few times on the way, and carried it over to the puddle. Squatting down, she submerged it, with seafood still inside, dousing her catch with the milk. Enjoy the warmth and softness that Naga milk brings to skin, she giggled as she looked into her basket.

"You needed a bath, Slice." She said.

Soon, she darted deeper into the woods, In minutes, she arrived at a campsite, where palm leaves were layered together to form a bed, and coals from a former fire were still red. A rusted iron pot was placed on the ground, and she walked to it carrying her coconut basket. She poured her oceanic, milky mix into the pot.

"Yum, yum." she murmured, frolicking to a pile of dry sticks she had collected.

She placed them on the hot coals, and blew onto them until a fire was born. Near her bed, were large chunks of tree bark and driftwood, which she placed into over the fire one at a time. Her camp was ready for the evening; so, she walked to her iron pot, dipping her hand inside of the Monster Milk.

"Did you like your milk bath, Slice-n-Dice?" she pulled the rock knife out of the pot, throwing it into the coconut basket. "Food time!" She picked up the pot, and placed it onto the coals of the fire. "I didn't find any big pearls today, but I know I'll get one tomorrow." She carried the coconut basket to her bed, the rock knife still inside, and sat down with ir beside her. "Bad luck, I guess. Its probably 'cause you didn't do a good job at the bandit camp yesterday."

The shellfish, mollusks and mussels boiled in the Naga milk, becoming creamier, smelling sour and fishy as foamy bubbles spilled over the sides of the pot. The girl enjoyed the cool breeze of the late evening, with the toasty feeling of the fire on her hands. When she felt her stew had boiled long enough, she pulled the pot away from the coals, her palms turning red from the heat of the handles.

"Mmm!" She smelled her meal, stirring the stew with a stick. "Milk's good for the hair, Slice...I think," She pulled her rock knife from the coconut, then used the basket as a bowl to scoop the food from the pot. "Just 'cause your a boy, doesn't mean you shouldn't take care of your hair and teeth, Dice. It's important, just like keeping the Sultan away." She whiffed the soup on her lap, her cheeks turning red from the steam. "When it cools down, we'll share it."

She raised a brow when she heard a male voice in the forest accompanied by footsteps, "I know she's here." The sound of a blade chopping through shrubs echoed. "What's her name?"

Another man's voice said, "They call her, Risky."

"Stupid name for a girl."

"It's 'cause of her bad attitude. Anyone helpin' her always gets swindled. We'll find the brat, let her play maid for the Chief."

The girl panicked, her eyes moving around hastily, thinking of the best way to escape. With the fire at her camp, and the smell of her stew, they were certain to find her quickly. She grabbed her rock knife, holding it close to her pounding heart. Looking down at her meal, she felt an empty sensation in her belly. She knew she had to eat, or she would waste the valuable time she spent gathering her catch and starve until the morning.

"Bye tongue." She whispered, picking up the coconut bowl.

She poured the burning hot soup down her throat. Tears welled in her eyes, until she could no longer bare the pain. She dropped the coconut bowl, then ran away into the woods.

Her destination was another beach on the west side of the island, one that she had been to before. For several minutes she fled, the rock knife held tightly in her hand. Soon, she emerged from the forest, and found the beach. However, she was shocked to find a Caravel ship anchored close to the shore.

"Don't those Shadow Bandits live out here." She heard a voice nearby, glancing to the side and finding three pirates dressed in full gear.

She jumped back behind a tree, and glimpsed at the then as they conversed.

"Yeah, I think this is the wrong island," said one of them. "don't you, Captain?"

The Captain, dressed in a blue coat and a tall hat answered, "Seems so. Ought to give that map maker a piece of my mind."

The girl looked at the ship next to her. As the sun set over the horizon, an orange hue was cast over the mast. She had never been so close to one before. They had always seemed so far from reach, sailing at such distances that she often wondered if such a thing was real. To her, it was like a mythical beast, waiting to be tamed.

"Big…" she whispered, her face against the palm tree. "I bet they have big pearls on those other beaches, don't you think, Slice-n-Dice?" She held her rock knife tightly. "Gems, and lots of them. Let's do it."

Now was her chance, and she had no plans on losing it. She sprinted toward the ship when the pirates were distracted, then jumped into the water and swam with the skill of a fish. When she made it to the hull, she grabbed the net hanging from the side, and climbed up the ship.

There was no one on the deck, and she was lucky to have not been seen, yet. She heard footsteps on creaking wood, so she dashed for the stern, and climbed up to the top, laying flat on the floor. She rolled over, and peeked her head up as she watched two pirates climb a ladder from the lower deck.

"Thought I heard footsteps." One of them said, walking around the deck.

"I thought you said you'd stop sippin' that bottle on the job."

Risky watched as they they scanned the ship, but she kept her head down in the dark.

"Back to your quarters!" The Captain ordered from the beach. "We're sailing in a few minutes."

The crew groaned as they went back to the lower deck. The pirates on the beach stomped through the water, and climbed up the ship. They paced around aimlessly for awhile, until they entered the lower deck. Only the Captain remained above, and they swiftly approached the stern of the ship.

The girl crawled to the ship's edge, and slid her feet down, until she held herself on the side with her fingers. She kept her knife rock between her teeth. The Captain went to the opposite side of the stern, and began pulling up the anchor, talking to himself.

"Go time!" She whispered through rock knife.

As the Captain was distracted, she climbed up, then crawled behind him. She slashed the rock knife behind his legs, causing him to fall to his knees. Before he could utter words or complain, she bashed his head with the rock, sending him to the floor on his side.

"You…little - "

She covered his mouth with her hand, then grabbed his coat, ripping a large section of fabric from it. With it, she tied his mouth shut. Then, she tore off more fabric, wrapping his arms and legs with it until he was completely incapacitated.

"Goodnight." She raised her fist, then punched him in the head, dazing him.

Swiftly, she climbed down to the deck, then crawled to the hatch that led into the ship. Peering inside, she saw only a handful of pirates. Seeing their numbers gave her a boost of confidence.

"I'm heading to bed." Said a crew member. "Captain's been a real butt today."

"He is a butt."

When their eyes were focused on only each other, she swung down the hatch and flung herself behind a barrel. She listened, as they walked about, griping about their shifts. When they were done, they scattered themselves throughout the ship, giving the girl the chance she needed. Just one of them remained near the entrance, and once his back was turned, she slashed her rock knife behind his legs, then tore his clothes and tied him into silence. With a single punch, she knocked him unconscious.

Then, her bunt began. Cornering each member of the crew, she bashed them into submission one at a time. When she was sure that she had handled them all, she dragged their bodies to the upper deck, using what little Dark Magic she wielded to her aid.

A life boat waited for her on the deck, which she managed to deploy into the shallow water. One-by-one she tossed the crew members into the boat, summoning every bit of her strength to do so. When the vessel drifted away, she pulled a rope that she had attached to it, bringing it closer to the edge. They kicked and screamed as she threw them down, until there were none left.

"So the assassin is just a child." She heard behind her, turning to find a man pointing his blade at her neck. "I'm curious little twerp, before I send you to the sharks, who are you?"

The girl stared up at the man, her eyes filled with hatred, "Risky."

"You're one of those Shadow people." He said, holding the blade closer to her throat. "What clan are you from?"

The girl looked down at the man's shoes, a big grimace on her lips, "Boots."

"Risky Boots?" The man laughed, slapping his knee. "You are a good joker kid, but you're fish meat now."

The girl could no longer hold her rage inside. Her eyes glowed red, her hair turned black, and she showed her teeth. She screamed, and the man fell back in surprise.

"Slice-" she shouted, jumping at the pirate, "n-Dice!" She bashed him over the head with the rock knife, and his vision went to black.

When the pirate finally opened his eyes, he saw the stars. He tried to speak, but couldn't. He looked around and found his shipmates bound and tied. He felt a tight piece of fabric wrapped around his wrist, and he could not move them. As he struggled to break free, the boat he sat on nearly capsized. His shipmates groaned through their tied mouths, begging him to stop. Then, he looked to the ship, which was sailing away from them, the moonlight casting a white light upon it.

At the stern of the ship, was the little girl, waving with a gleeful smile. She kissed her hand, then blew on her palm.

The girl couldn't control her laughter. She looked at the rock knife in her hands, and kissed it.

"We did it Slice!" She held it up high, still giggling with joy. "We're going to get a pearl! So many shiny gems!" She blushed, hugging the rock close to her chest. "I'm going to ride a whale!"

It was the first time the girl had ever sailed away from shore. To her, there was only wonder waiting over the ocean. She vowed someday to claim the greatest treasure in the world. Along the way, she would find the biggest, prettiest pearl that ever was.

—-

"It was fun." Risky Boots said, sitting on the floor next Shantae's futon.

Everyone in the room was asleep, Bolo snoring in his chair, Sky and Rottytops' faces buried in their pillows. But, Shantae was just barely awake, still sitting with her arms crossed.

"Whatever happened to Slice-n-Dice?" She asked, a big smile on her face.

"Oh, I used him a little too much, dear." Risky closed her eyes, and shook her head. "It was just a tool."

Shantae tilted over, laying her head on her pillow, "Did you cry when he went away?"

"Risky placed her hand in her palm, hesitating to answer, "...maybe a little."

Suddenly, Shantae fell asleep. She bit her pillow, drool falling out of her mouth.

"Eek." Risky uttered. "Well, goodnight runt."

She tried to stand, but Shanate grabbed her hand, and Risky Boots glanced at her with irritation. The Half-Genie Hero was sleeping, but her face suggested she was dreaming of something terrible.

"Don't go, mom…" Shantae murmured.

Risky furrowed her brows, and surveyed the room carefully. She made certain that everyone was asleep, and that no eyes were watching her.

She leaned over her, and hugged her shoulder, "You're not alone, kiddo." She leaned up, placing her hand on her head. "We'll be there, soon."

She couldn't help but think of Black Hallow, and how the feeling of loss had not completely left her. Eventually, she stood from the floor and walked out of the room. She leaned against a nearby wall, and glanced down at her left hand. Suddenly, her hand fell apart into small sand like particles. She gasped, placing her other hand over her mouth to cover the noise. Then, her right hand did the same, and she pulled both of them away, watching in horror as her limbs disintegrated.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her hands were intact, and the nightmare had gone. She tilted her head down, and walked up to the deck of the Tinker Tub.


	3. The Best Treasure is the Heart

The morning was warm, a nearly cloudless blue sky hanging overhead, as the Tinker Tub rested next to a merchant ship. A plank was placed between the two vessels, and the Tinker Tub was empty of its crew. Risky Boots danced atop the stern of the merchant ship, laughing and spinning on her tiptoes.

"Yes, Yes!" She rejoiced, stomping her feet and pointing her scimitar downward at the crew, their arms and legs bound. "Say my name, sugar. Whose Sea are you sailing on?"

The captain of the merchant vessel replied with his chin flat on the deck, "...Risky Boots…"

"Bingo!" She sheathed her sword, then pulled her muaket from its holster, aiming it at the Captain, "Shantae! What's taking you so long!"

Tinkerbats filled the deck, their swords aimed at the merchants. Shantae and friends ran up the stairs from inside the ship, carrying lots of Red Treasure Chests in their arms.

"Risky." Shantae grunted as she struggled to carry the weight of the loot. "Do we have to?"

"This is insane." Sky protested, sweating as she nearly dropped the loot.

Bolo ran by them, carrying a barrel, "I'm not sticking around here!"

Rottytops carried more treasure than anyone, and managed to speed through the deck, "Last one back is a Rotten Egg!" She ran back to the Tinker Tub.

"Hurry up, scallywags!" Risky laughed, her hand over her lips, "we haven't all day!"

Shantae groaned, running to the plank, barely crossing to the other side. Bolo made it back to the Tinker Tub without trouble, dropping the barrel when he jumped on board. Yet, Sky lagged behind, walking with bending knees as she made her way around the deck.

"You," a mustached man sitting among the merchant crew said to her, Sky stopping and giving her attention, "I'll remember you, for the rest of time." Sky raised her brows, grimacing with anxiety. "Mark my words, I'll find you someday. You'll pay for what you've done, I swear it."

"Can we just talk!?" Sky replied.

"How cute!" Risky pushed her hip to the side. "You've made an enemy. Hurry along, let's shove off!" Risky jumped down to the deck, dashing for the plank and boarding the Tinker Tub. "All hands hoay!"

Sky eventually made her way to the Tinker Tub, and the Tinkerbats swiftly joined the rest of the Scuttle Town crew. Eventually, everyone was placed on board, and Risky Boots removed the plank bridging the ship.

"Pull the anchor, boys!" Risky ordered.

The Tinkerbats prepared the ship, adjusting the sail, and soon the Oceanic Tinker Tub Marl 3 was moving again. Risky Boots clapped her hands, jumped on one foot, and cackled with childlike glee.

"The Queen always gets her Booty in the end!" She sang, spinning around the mast.

"Risky!" Sky said in exasperation as she dropped several Treasure Chests on the deck. "A guy just cursed me with vengeance. I have to live with that!"

Risky stopped at the deck's center, her hands on her hips, "Stop being a landlubber, bird girl."

"what about me?" Bolo asked, kicking his barrel away.

"Hmm," Risky thought, "not the worst. If I were to choose, Rottytops would be my first mate."

Rotty rummaged through her loot, "Oh, look at this thing here. Yep…yep, that's a shoe."

"Rottytops!" Shantae ran to her zombie friend, "you forgot to do the thing!"

"What thing?" She asked.

"This thing…" Shantae picked through a Red Treasure Chest, then held up another smelly shoe, "Duh Duh Duh Duh, Dun DUUUUUNN!" She chanted. "See, the thing."

"Stop playing, and find the goods!" Risky ordered. "I'm sure there's some Gems somewhere in there."

"It's going to be awhile." Bolo said.

Sky added, "I need time to think. What have I become?" She laid in a fetal position on her side.

"Risky!" Shantae said with her arms behind her back. "Tell us another story."

Risky was in high spirits, and didn't hesitate in agreement, "Oh, how could I not. What would you like to hear?"

Shantae demanded, "I want to know more about little Risky!"

Bolo joined, "Is anybody else hungry?"

Sky curled up, "Mom, I know you told me not to steal. It wasn't me, I promise!"

"Tell us about the first treasure you ever got!" Rottytops suggested, shaking her knees and waving her hips.

Risky picked up a Tinkerbat by the bandanna and looked it in the eye, "What do you think?" The Tinkerbat shrugged, before Risky dropped him, kicking him away. "Alright. My first treasure. I remember it so clearly…"

* * *

A teenage girl sat with her legs hanging over the side of a ship. Her hair was long and indigo, tied back with a red, white striped bandanna. She wore a crimson tunic and with a purple vest over it. She was Risky Boots, and she was preparing for a pinnacle moment.

Not far from the ship she sailed on was a military vessel that was heavily armed, and it was approaching quickly. Risky looked to both of her sides, where young girls waved out to sea, screaming for help, wearing scant garments.

"Intimidated?" A woman asked.

Risky looked back, finding the Captain of the vessel standing behind her with arms crossed. Her hat was large, and unlike most pirates Risky had seen, she was dressed minimally, with only a mid drift tunic tied around her chest, as well as loose pants with many pockets.

"It's your first time isn't it?"

Risky stood up and faced the Captain, her fists clenched, "I've invaded ships before. Sadly, I haven't robbed one. A tough trick without a crew."

The Captain held her head down, and giggled, "You'll do just fine."

"What makes you say that?" Risky asked.

The Captain huffed, "Please, ever since we departed, you've stayed aft, in your lonesome. I've never seen a girl daydreaming on the job more than you do."

Risky scowled.

"Don't worry about it," The captain continued, "These girls," she pointed at the her crew, jiggling their chests at the other ship. "they're here for vengeance, and their share. But you," she pushed her finger on Risky's shoulder, "you've got that conviction in your eyes. You're here for something else.

Risky turned her head away, pursing her lips and pushing the captain's hand off of her, "I'm not here for display, I want my share."

"Oh, you'll get it." The captain smiled. "But, I know an ocean lover if I've ever seen one. You've been looking at the thing like a soulmate. Plus, your from the Shadow tribes. Time's are tough for those scallywags, so it must have something to do with it."

Risky replied, "Experience. You sure don't dress like a captain."

"Just playing my part, hun." She said, walking to the rail of the ship, placing her chest over the hull, winking and waving as the military vessel came closer. "Don't you know, I'm just a poor girl lost at sea. My itty-bitty hands can't steer this babe, we just need some big and strong arms to help our little selves get on our feet." She chuckled. "Men are so easy. Give 'em what they want and they'll believe anything."

"It seems stupid." Risky turned, watching as the opposing vessel's crew tied their sails and readied their anchors. "Will they really fall for it?"

"Honey, these boys have probably been out at sea for months." She said, coyly. "They haven't seen a woman in ages, you bet this will work."

The men on the other vessel, armed with guns and swords, called to the captain, "What's your business in the Sultan's waters?"

The girls cheered, clapping their hands.

"Oh my," the captain pitched her cute voice, "we've been stranded here for days!

The other ship's captain demanded, "Why are you drifting here!"

"We were attacked by those darn Shadow men! Then they just left us here, those cruel people."

"Isn't that a Shadow girl with you there?" They noticed Risky Boots standing next to her.

The captain grabbed Risky's shoulder. "She got left behind. She's just so young, we couldn't leave her alone." She grabbed Risky's cheeks and shook her face at the men. "Look at her! Just can't fight those motherly instincts."

"You're the Captain?" They asked.

"Oh, the girls all agreed to it." Her voice squeaked. "Somebody had to try and take control of the ship. Oh, but I don't even know how to turn this big thing."

The men on the other ship convened with one another briefly, before their captain made a decision, "Alright, aboard!"

All of the women celebrated, jumping up and down with big smiles on their faces. The men's eyes were locked on them, some blushing with others smiling like idiots.

"We just need to get our things!" the captain said.

"Very well." The crew on the other ship dragged a plank over, then gently dropped it onto the other ship, making a gangway.

The girls crossed their arms behind their backs, turned around, and poked their rears out, "We'll be right back!" They scattered, running into the lower deck.

"C'mon quiet girl." The captain grabbed Risky's hand and carried her along as she walked down the stairs to the lower deck.

When she stopped in the gun deck, they were met with lanterns lit at every corner. The portholes were boarded shut, and there were pirate clothes scattered all over the floor. The young girls picked up muskets strewn about, grabbed swords that were stashed in barrels, and dressed themselves in gear fit for an invasion. The girl's attitudes shifted as they chatted on about the foolery of men, and the glory of the day.

Risky found a leather belt, which happened to have a sheath for a scimitar attached. When she grabbed it and locked it around her hips, she felt drawn to a blade nearby. It was a scimitar, and she grabbed it from atop a crate. She sheathed it to her side, and a strange sensation welled in her chest, and she smiled menacingly as she caressed the hand guard.

"My destiny." Risky muttered, facing the captain as she searched for a gun. "Remind me of why you do this, captain."

The captain laughed, "What was your name, again?"

She replied, "Risky Boots."

"Well, Boots, perhaps you've never been to Sequin Land. The Sultan is a monster, he only cares about how fat his pockets are. He's made Sequin Land a terrible place for a woman, and all of us on this fine ship have felt it. That's why I accepted you, girl of Shadow the tribe; we can relate."

The crew was ready, the girls anxiously waiting at the stairway to the deck, weapons ready for a full assault.

"Dead men tell no tales." The captain said, pointing her cutlass to the stairway. "We aim to find the weapons cache, and plunder all else we can. All spoils are are shared. Go, now! Give no quarter!"

They charged up to the deck, Risky joining them in a ferocious swarm. In seconds, the enemy ship was flooded with pirates. Iron and steal met in chaos, bullets and smoke bursting in all directions. In the midst of the battle, Risky summoned her Dark Magic, using it in ways she never thought possible. It was instinct that took her when she threw her sword, sending it flying in a cyclone, mowing down her foes, before it returned to her. The heat of combat was a thirst she had only discovered this day.

As the odds turned in the pirate's favor, they marched into the ship, easily defeating the frenzied forces. In short time, the weapons cache was found. The pirates carried their loot up to the deck, working together to lift the load. The captain ordered the crew to disembark, and the pirates hurried back to their ship. Risky Boots followed, but was distracted when a priceless necklace adorned with Gems caught her eye from a room in the lower deck.

There was no resistance as she walked closer to it, snatching it from the display, admiring its beauty, and it's possible worth. She placed it under her shirt, then ran up to the deck, sprinting across the plank and boarding her ship.

The moment Risky's feet landed on the floorboard, she laughed, exposing her teeth, her hair turning black for the first time.

"Release the sail!" The captain screamed. "Avast mates, the rig is done! Let's go!"

The pirates hustled, quickly setting sail, the wind carrying them away. The job was done, and Sequin Land had taken a great loss.

The captain placed her hand on Risky Boots' shoulder, surprising her, the black hair returning to its natural color, "You can keep it."

Risky turned to her, brows raised, remaining silent.

"The treasure you stashed. My command was to share it, but you kept it for yourself. Still, You can keep it."

Risky squinted, "Why are you treating me like this. We've only met today, and you think we're friends?"

As the girls on board danced and drank, ignoring their injuries, the captain placed her hand to her side, and grinned, "I'll give you a ship."

Risky expressed shock.

"But you have to promise me...that you'll always fight against the Sultan, that you'll always fight for…"

Risky Boots interrupted, "The Ocean is my only friend. I don't care about the Sultan."

The captain chuckled, lightly punching Risky's chest, "You've got a Captain's heart. Selfish is still better than their cause."

Risky turned her cheek, avoiding eye contact.

"In exchange for your share, I'll give you a ship, and a crew. What do you say?"

Risky pondered for a moment, but when she smiled, the answer became clear.

"Keep that fire burning, kid." The captain walked by her. "You're going to do great things some day….I can feel it."

* * *

The Scuttle Town heroes nearly scavenged through every chest when Risky finished her story.

Sky looked up, watching Wrench fly around the ship, "Shantae, if I have to hear your little jingle one more time…"

Shantae replied, "There's nothing left. At least we found some Gems, even if it wasn't much."

"We stole it!" Sky yelled.

Risky, sitting on the ship's rail, said with her hands on her lap, "Well, that's about it for that little story." She stood up, crossing her arms.

"Risky, what ever happened to that - " Shantae looked at the Pirate Queen's face, and screamed. "Risky, your cheek!"

Risky Boots brushed her hands over her cheek, feeling bone instead of skin, "Oh, dear, a blemish." Her finger swirled with Dark Magic, and the hole in her cheek was healed over. "All better."


	4. A Dark Kind of Love

At the stern of the Tinker Tub, Risky Boots and Shantae stood side-by-side, their eyes closed with hands over the hull and above the water. The Pirate Queen wore Shantae's former hair and wrist cuffs, the gold gleaming against the setting sun. Together, they breathed deeply, Shantae exhaling when Risky did the same.

"It's not working." Shantae furrowed her brows.

Risky kept her posture straightened, and breathed in, "Shantae, be a dear, and stop complaining."

Shantae opened her eyes, and smirked at her, "I'm trying! We've been out here for hours. Can't I at least have a little break?"

"Not until you make your first Shadow Stream."

Shantae grimaced, looking back to sea, then closing her eyes again and taking a deep breath, "What does 'joining the earth' mean anyway?"

Risky kept her eyes shut, sighing, "You're too accustomed to using your Genie Magic. Maybe no one taught this to you, but Light Magic comes from the air. In the opposite sense, Dark Magic comes from below, and is even more powerful beneath the ocean."

"Oh," Shantae tilted her head up, keeping her eyes shut, "I forgot that the Tinkerbats come from the ocean."

Risky continued, "Most of us cursed with Dark Magic, the Shadow, learn to use it naturally. When I was a girl, I found what anchored me closest to the earth; It was the sea. I was actually a slow learner."

Shantae smiled, and opened her eyes, "That's so inspiring."

"What is?" The Pirate Queen dropped her focus, and glanced at the Half-Genie.

Shantae placed her knuckles on her chin, "That even with that, you still became what you are now: the Pirate Queen."

"You're too sentimental." Risky countered, placing her hands back over the ship. "Look, you just need to find that peace in your mind, and think of the one thing that plants you closest to the earth. Do that, and you'll control that Dark Magic in no time."

"Boring!" Sky yelled from behind them, laying back in a reed chair wearing a two-piece.

"Sky, c'mon it's hard to focus with you watching like this." Shantae bemoaned.

Sky drank her special Hatcher's brew from a Coconut shell, "Look, I'm getting whatever's left of the sun today, you know it's going to rain all day tomorrow. I can feel it."

"Sorry," Risky interrupted, "but no tan is going to fix your drab complexion."

"What did you say?" Sky leaned up, squinting. "Strong words coming from the purple lady."

"It's not my fault you can't see perfection when it's right in front of you." Risky Boots grinned.

"Will you guys stop?" Shantae intervened. "Risky, let's just get back to it."

The Pirate Queen laughed, facing the water and holding her hands outward, "We'll be through once you make your Darkness Stream."

Shantae groaned with boredom, "There's just nothing happening out here! Can you tell us another story, maybe about the first time you created your Darkness Stream?"

Risky huffed, "Not a bad idea, I guess"

"Whatever," Sky said, lying back in her chair, "the only story I need right now is my romance series. I've already missed the new issue."

Risky smiled, "Funny enough, this one comes from the first time I met your father, Shantae."

Sky sat up, crossing her legs and placing her hands on her thighs, "Okay, now I'm listening."

"Story time!" Shantae clapped.

Risky Boots placed her hands on the rail, looking down into the water, "It feels so long ago..." she sighed, crossing her arms and leaning against the rail.

—

A young pirate woman stood on the bowsprit of her ship, her oversized captain's hat tilted back so that she could see ahead. She wore a purple top with a skull-faced bustier tied at the front. Her black hemp breeches and red sash frayed in the wind, along with her bandanna, which kept her long, magenta hair tied underneath. Her thick boots kept her planted on the ship, despite the uneven waves. She was around sixteen years of age, and she was about to execute the greatest heist of her lifetime.

"Captain Risky Boots!" a woman shouted from behind her. "Artist says we'll be there in less than half an hour. The crew's ready at the deck, waiting for orders."

Risky laughed, turning back and walking to the bow, "Good! Go to them." She walked toward her crew, who waited in line at the center of the deck, armed with muskets, flintlocks, and swords at their hips. "This is the last time I'll explain." she paced around the deck, her hand placed on her holstered gun.

"This is Spider Web Island." her voice was raspy, as she was changing with growing age. "Some of you may not know, but the Sultan has decreed that all of those cursed by the Shadow that occupy the Empire are exiled here. For us, this is life; but, for these landlubbers, it's war." She stopped and looked over the water, the island nearly in reach. "Not far from that shore is a secret fort, guarded by a handful of men. Oh serendipity, that they would acquire a fresh shipment of weapons and such. The worst part is they didn't even invite us to the party. Well, this poor girl doesn't like missing a good party, do you?"

The crew raised their hands in the air and cheered, "Rah!"

Risky Boots laughed and unsheathed her scimitar, performing a blade formation dance, until she jumped to the ship's stern, "We'll bring our own invitation letter! Remember the plan boys and girls. The first wave will raid the camp, and the other will take the lifeboats to the other side, plunder them when their distracted!" she jumped from the stern then walked along the edge of the ship, flashing her skills with balance and control as she twirled with her sword held high. "So be ready," she swung the scimitar down, a stream of fire trailing with the blade, "when the second wave fires the flare, we retreat to the blue! Tonight, we sail home rich!"

The crew hollered in celebration as Risky Boots stepped down from the rail and walked to the bow. However, in the crowd, a small faction talked over the noise.

"Pretentious." said a man wearing a torn hat. "This girl, she's a death sentence."

"What do you mean?" another Shadow pirate whispered.

"She thinks she's something special," the man explained, "calls herself 'The Pirate Queen.' She pretends to be a Seadog, but she's just stuck on Jacob's Ladder. There will be mutiny."

"Mutiny!" the other man whispered, some of the other crew members overhearing him.

A few men turned to them and listened, "Don't worry.. You're with the circle. We're taking over the ship, during the raid."

"What?"

"I heard your complaints in the gun deck." the man said. "If you want to go back home, stay away from this Sultan mess and join us. It's the only way."

As the other crew members scattered about, they silenced, nodding to one another in agreement.

Meanwhile, Risky Boots threw the anchor overboard, and ordered, "Up with the Sails, lower the lifeboats!"

They docked at the shores of Spider Web Island, many of the Shadow Pirates climbing down from the ship. They lined up at the shoreline, waiting for the lifeboats to hit the surface. Risky Boots jumped down into the water and swam to her crew. She shook her head dry, and watched as the remaining Shadow Pirates boarded the lifeboats and waited for orders.

"Avast ye Hands!" Risky Boots shouted to the sky. "We're the only ones that know the location of the fort! Let's march to them, show them our might, and wait for the signal!"

They stormed into the rough foliage, knowing that the fort waited for them a short distance on the other side. Risky Boots led the charge, chopping down obstacles and slicing through one-eyed spiders along the way. It wasn't long before they emerged on the other side, where they were greeted with an encampment filled with soldiers of the Shadow Rebellion. Their enemies were unprepared, panicking and darting for their equipment as the pirates attacked them. Not far from them was the fort where the weapons cache was stored, locked in its stone walls.

Risky Boots screamed her battle cry as she pummeled through countless foes. Yet, she noticed that something was amiss. As she sliced down several tents, she noticed that there were less Shadow Pirates present for the raid than had left the ship. Due to their unanticipated numbers, they quickly lost their advantage on the battlefield. Risky was enraged, looking around frantically for her crew.

"Where did they go!" Her voice cracked.

"You should've planned more." She heard a deep voice behind her.

She turned, and a fist smashed into her face, knocking her unconscious.

…

Before long, Risky Boots woke to a dusty room with beds and scattered storage containers. Her face was swollen from the strike, and she was unable to move her limbs. She sat against a barrel, her hands tied behind her back with rope, and legs blinds as well.

"My guess is that you're the captain of this little raid." said a mysterious tall man with long dark hair, walking towards her. "Seems your own men have abandoned you."

He wore an oversized tunic, and loose linen pants tied with leather straps. His skin was a darker shade than most Shadow humanoids, and something about his presence sent chills down the young Pirate Queen's spine. His boots creaked against the rusty wooden floor as he stopped in front of her, holding his palm open.

"I am Black Hallow, the future general of the Shadow Rebellion!" an orb of Dark Magic levitated above his hand. "I'm not sure how you found this place, but I doubt you knew what you were getting into."

Risky Boots raised a brow, "Are you done talking? What do you plan on doing with me anyway?"

Black Hallow closed his palm, the orb of magic dissipating away, "I'm not merciless. You and I are kin to the Shadow's curse, which means," he turned around crossing his arms, "that even if you think you're working on your own, you are still bound to your brothers and sisters."

Risky felt a sharp edge on the metallic hoop on the barrel behind her, and she began grinding the ropes around her wrists against it, "So, you want me to join you?"

"What I want," he faced her, Risky halting her arms and grimacing, "is for you to see reason. Your are of the Shadow, and a woman at that. Everything about you, the Sultan wants to destroy!" he shook his fist in the air. "Isn't that reason enough?"

Risky laughed, "You sound so righteous! I'm not a dog! What makes you think you have all the answers to the Shadow tribe's problems?"

He turned around, Risky continuing to scrape her binding ropes, "I don't claim to have the answers. But terrorizing your own people by stealing from them will only divide us. It damages our resolve. Surely, you must understand the need for unity?"

Risky noticed a cylindrical cup on the ground next to her feet. It was the perfect object to throw at him once she broke free and his guard was down. While she made her way halfway through the ropes on her wrists, she tried to pull the cup toward her with her heels, but accidentally kicked it away, sending it rolling behind Black Hallow's feet.

"Don't you get it?" Black Hallow turned again, facing her. "There is so much more at stake in this war than just gems." His hair grew, and spread across the room, Dark Magic filling the air. "You may take our treasure, our weapons, even our lives; but there's one thing you cannot take, not even from yourself."

He stepped forward, but his foot caught the cup on the ground. He grunted, and lost his balance, falling face forward on to the floor.

Risky was silent, her eyes opening wide, until she bursted into uncontrollable laughter, her cheeks changing to red, "What's that," she snorted, "your footing?!"

Black Hallow groaned, pushing himself up from the floor with a bloody nose. "What the heck did you do?"

Risky broke her wrists free, but her reason gave way to her laughter, and she pointed at him mockingly, "Oh no, the little Tankard!" She bent over and pounded against the floor. "His only weakness!"

"Quiet!" He stood up from the floor, growing angrier with each chuckle that left the Pirate Queen's mouth. "I was going to let you live, but you've lost that privilege!"

He whipped his hair, lashing it at her like blades. She lunged forward, rolling toward him, Black slicing the barrel behind her into pieces. She grabbed his legs and managed to tackle him onto his back. With her feet still bound, she climbed on top of him and pushed her forearms against his neck.

"Fool." His eyes glowed red, and his hair levitated above Risky like spears ready to impale. "You're through."

Black Hallow grinned, the intent to kill in his expression. But, Risky noticed a chip on his front tooth, and she lost her grip as she blushed. She laughed again, and her foe furrowed his brows.

Risky rolled off of him, "You're killing me!"

"What are you laughing at!" he leaned up and crouched in front of her, feeling his face. "How dare you mock me!" He felt the chip in his tooth, and realized how ridiculous he looked. "I'll show you…"

Risky pushed herself from the floor, and brought her eyes closer to his. Black Hallow reached for the sword at his hip, but was stunned when Risky kissed him on the cheek. The light from an exploding flare shone through a cracked window in the room, signaling the success of the mission.

"A kiss of death, pretty boy." she said, before kicking him in the shin, sending him rolling to the floor.

Suddenly a stream of Dark Magic erupted around her, and she smiled as her teeth sharpened. Her fingernails became like knives, and she used them to cut the ropes tying her legs.

"Captain!" a woman kicked down the door to the room. "There you are! We must go, there's been a mutiny!"

"Hurry to the ship!" Risky dashed for the door, and ran with her loyal crewmate through a dark hallway.

They sprinted through the rotting building as the woman explained, "I'm sorry, Captain! We noticed that some of the men stayed behind when you charged into the rough. Some of us got suspicious. We managed to stop them before they took the ship. Some of the girls restrained them at the shore!"

Risky Boots glanced down at her feet as she ran, seeing dark magic surrounding her step, feeling more energy inside of her spirit than ever before, "This power! What is this power?"

They bashed one final door open, and were greeted with the encampment outside. There, the Shadow Pirates fought against the rebels, guns firing and swords clashing in fury.

"Run, go to the ship!" Risky screamed, and the pirates fled through the rough.

Tendrils of hair dashed by Risky's shoulder, and snatched her crewmate by the leg.

"You won't escape!" Black Hallow growled, his magic hair towering over the encampment.

Risky Boots saw a cutlass on the ground, then snatched it, slicing the hair that pulled her crewmate in two, "Go for the ship, I'll meet you there!"

Her crew managed to escape, leaving her behind to face the remaining rebels.

"You are a foolish woman!" Black said, walking toward her while aiming a flintlock at her head. "Go to the underworld!"

Just before he fired the weapon, she jumped to the side, grabbing a gun from a crate nearby. Her hair turned black, and her eyes glowed red in anger. The rebels surrounded her, leaving no room for escape.

"There's no turning back for you now." Black said, still aiming hid weapon.

Risky Boots screamed, her voice cracking, "I'm Queen of the Seven Seas! I always get my loot in the end!"

She leapt forward, pushing her feet against Black Hallow's chest, springing into the air with her gun set aflame. She fired a shot down at the rebels, a single bullet splitting into many balls of fire, smoke filling the air until it blinded everyone. The rebels scattered, trying to find their way out of the smoke field. When the chaos cleared, Risky Boots was gone.

She fled into the rough, following the path her crewmates left for her. In moments, she was at the shoreline, her ship ready for sail and the women of her ship waving for her to board. On the beach, were a few Shadow Pirates bound on their backs. They were the perpetrators of the mutiny, theirs heads down in shame.

"Never mutiny against the Pirate Queen." She said, walking toward her ship, kicking one of the bound pirates in the chest.

She swam through the water and climbed the rat's nest, her loyal crew readying the vessel. When she made it onboard, she saw wooden chests filled with arms and gems. She laughed, her hair turning back to its normal color, and her Dark Magic weakening as she relaxed her muscles.

"Pull the anchor, let's go!" She commanded.

The sails were dropped, and the anchor was pulled, until the wind carried them off shore. Black Hallow and his loyal followers ran out to the beach, aiming their flintlocks.

"No!" Black Hallow's hair grew, and he swung his head, throwing dark spikes toward the captain. "You will not escape!"

Risky's crew fired their guns at the rebels, and she threw her cutlass into the air. The spinning blade sliced through Black Hallows hair strands, until the leader of the rebels surrendered, watching the ship leave the island.

Risky held her hand high, and snatched her sword as it returned back to her, "It's been fun, sugar." She poked the swollen spot on her cheek, kissed her fingertip, and blew it out to Black Hallow. "You take care of those mutineers for me! I'll be back! Be sure to have more gems waiting next time!"

Black Hallow stared at the Pirate Queen as she turned her back to him, walking away as the sun set in front of her silhouette. He rubbed his hand against his cheek, feeling the sting from his injury, and remembering the kiss she gave him in the storage cabin.

"That woman…" he saw her fade away as she jumped down from the stern, and for a moment, he remembered stories of mythical sea creatures that would hide at the deepest depths of the ocean, waiting for eternity for the moment to catch the ultimate prey.

—

Risky smiled, her hands still placed on the Tinker Tub's rail.

"Wow," said Shantae, "So it happened the first time you fell in love?"

Risky Boots answered, "It wasn't the first time. It's just the one I remember the most."

Shantae looked down, "There was that time I destroyed the Tinker Tank. Pretty sure you went crazy then too."

Sky sighed, "And every month."

Risky fired a shot from her flintlock into the air, scaring Sky from her reed chair and causing her to fall from it.

"I was kidding!" Sky yelled, sitting up and rubbing her back.

Shantae interrupted, clasping her hands together with glittering eyes, "I think I get it. I know what to do!"

Risky grinned and furrowed her brows, "Let's see it, kid. Pull this off, and we'll eat a grand feast tonight."

Shanate closed her eyes, and wiggled her hips. Her arms formed a circle, and she began to swing her shoulders and belly.

"Dancing?" Risky said curiously.

Shantae kept her focus, waving her arms in the air, shaking her wrists and tilting her head back. In an instant, a stream of Dark Magic rose from under her feet, and her hair turned deep red. She opened her eyes, which glowed like the sun, and blazing flames conjured on her palms. She was Nega Shantae, and she was lost in the moment.

Risky clapped, and chuckled proudly, "Congratulations, runt!"

Rottytops climbed up the stairs to the stern, "Hey, Snack Cakes, where's the coffee - " her eyes were fixated on the dancing Half-Genie, her jaw dropping at the sight. "So pretty! I've never seen this dance before!"

They watched as Shantae performed beautiful magical feats, making the stars above envy her shine.


	5. The End of Darkness

On a small island hidden near the sea of their destination, the Scuttle Town Heroes and Risky Boots sat in a deep hot spring nestled between several small rocky outcrops. The Pirate Queen, Sky, Shantae, and Rottytops rested in a circle under palm trees, while Bolo was left alone on the opposite side of the rocks, enjoying his own spring. The Scuttle Town girls wore their most comfortable two-pieces, while Risky Boots chose nothing, her unmentionables covered by tall water and steam. Bolo wore his swim trunks, sometimes pushing air out from underneath the fabric after he would stand and crack his spine.

Risky stretched her arms across the rocks behind her, elbows and shoulders set comfortably, "It's good to be Queen." She took a deep breath, and smiled.

Sky scrubbed her arms with a rag, "Finally! I'll never take daily baths for granted again. This is the life!"

Shantae hummed a song that only she knew, kicking her feet in and out of the spring, "I could sleep. All the tension's going away." she yawned, sliding down until her mouth was submerged, blowing bubbles. "Mmm mm mm mmmm."

Rottytops jumped from her corner, splashing over to the Half-Ganie and hugging her shoulders, pulling her up from the water, "Steaming up that brain for dinner, Bouncy Cakes?"

Shantae groaned as Rottytops forcefully shook her shoulders, until she slipped out of her grasp and stood up, "Rottytops!"

The zombie pulled on the string that fastened her top in place, cackling with a big grin, "Bouncy Bouncy!" She tugged on the end, pulling the knot loose.

Shantae screamed, diving back into the water just before disaster, only her head above water as her top landed on the surface, "Rottytops, I'll whip you out of the pool! Why are you behaving like this?"

Sky cleaned her fingernails, "Can we just kick her out already?"

Rottytops grimaced, crossing her arms under her bust and falling back into the spring, floating away like a boat, "I'm bored!" She adjusted her purple two-piece. "I don't even feel the hot water. Oh, I know!" she raised her index finger in the air. "Let's open a Coffee Shop! Caravan Coffee!"

Bolo poked his head up from the other side of the outcrop and said, "But who would buy coffee here?"

Sky saw him staring at Risky, "Bolo!" she snarled.

Risky looked at the boneheaded warrior of Water Town, his cheeks red as he gazed upon the Pirate Queen's cleavage. She reached for her boot on the land nearby, then threw it at his forehead, hitting her target and sending him back to his place.

"Ado ado ado...that's what we'll adooooo…" Rottytops gargled water.

Shantae managed to tie her top back on, resurfacing once she finished. She returned back to her seat at the edge of the spring, then sighed as she enjoyed the warm air, "Thanks for stopping here Risky."

Sky added, "Risky, if you take us to hot spring like this again, I'll call you captain any day! It's so cramped and humid in that ship."

"Don't disrespect the Tinker Tub, bird girl." Risky closed her eyes with her head tilted back. "Speaking of which, we should leave before dark. I'd say we have less than two days until we get there."

Shantae moaned and sulked, "I want to bathe longer!"

Risky winced, "What are you, a five year old?"

Suddenly, the Half-Genie Hero had an idea, a perfect plan to prolong her stay in the steamy paradise, "Risky, tell us another story!"

Sky chuckled, "I still have my toenails to get to, so I'd like to hear something to pass the time. How about you Wrench?" She looked up at a palm leaf above her head, where her feathery companion perched and cawed a reply. "He's up for it."

Risky Boots puckered her lips, furrowing her brows and popping her neck, "You're the whiniest crew I've ever had, did you know that?"

Bolo yelled from the opposite side, "I'd like to hear something too!"

She thought for awhile, considering what story to tell, "I do have a story in mind."

Shantae's eyes glittered, "What is it, what is it?"

The Pirate Queen laughed, "It's about when your mother stole your father from me and left me with nothing."

"...oh." Shantae looked down. "Sorry...I didn't know you were thinking about that."

Rottytops's head bumped Sky's shoulder as she floated by, and the hatcher pushed her away while the zombie spat water up like a fountain, "I'd still like to hear it."

"Don't feel bad about it, runt," Risky comforted, "it's history. But I guess it's something you should know. It began on the rainiest evening, hours after we had succeeded in taking the Sultan's life…"

—-

It was the darkest night that Sequin Land had experienced in recent times. The Sultan was dead, by the hand of the Pirate Master's most notorious quartermaster, the Black Hallow. With the damage spreading throughout the land, the pirates fled to sea, planning the next step of their takeover of the broken empire.

On the Captain's ship, far from any shore, the once nefarious Pirate Queen sat on a dusty bed in her living quarters, her head held down and her arms wrapped around her raised knee. Her eyelids and lips were painted with coal, giving the illusion of a hollowed skull on her face. Her hair was black and her eyes crimson red, Dark Magic surging through her veins. Her breeches were torn and her bustier shattered at the edges, the aftermath of a recent fight made apparent. In her mind were thoughts of lost glory, open oceans, and freedom. The memories of seagulls soaring above the crow's nest were drowned by the sound of heavy rain and thunder outside of the cold quarters.

She heard the sound of a creaking door, and looked to the side to find Black Hallow opening the entrance to the room. His pirate coat and hat were soaked, his hair dragging on the floor. He brushed water from his anchor shaped facial hair, before shutting the door behind him and walking to his beloved.

He stopped near her, staring down with a stern expression as she scowled.

"Enjoying your position?" Risky mocked. "Did he send you to laugh at me, like a bilge rat?" She stood from her bed, unsheathing her scimitar and holding the tip of the blade under his neck. "You've got more orders for me?" Her face wrinkled in anger. "I won't have it! Get out of my quarters! I don't want to see you here again."

He sighed, unphased by her words.

"Just going to stand there?" she pressed the blade against his skin, blood dripping down his neck. "You think I won't do it?"

Black Hallow grabbed the blunt side of the sword, and pulled it away from him, "He's currently keeping the Royal Forces at bay. Sequin Land is in a panic, so I doubt he has time for orders. But, in his own words, I heard him speak to me. He said, 'Deal with your wench.' That's the truth."

Risky Boots screamed, pulling her flintlock from its holster and firing it above his head. When the smoke from the barrel cleared, she threw the gun against the wall, breaking it into pieces with a magic enhanced force. "You get to be the Captain while he's away, and I'm stuck here, waiting like a servant!"

He replied, "The men respect you Risky Boots, even the tinkerbats - "

She interrupted him with a strong punch to the chin, a bloody mark left on his lip, "They respect me like they respect his maid!" He took several more punches. "I'm their captain, not you! This is my ocean! He stole it from me, just like he took my command!"

He finally grabbed her wrist, preventing further damage, "The Pirate Master just left. He's distracting the navy, preventing them from following us." Risky took a step back, enraged as she listened. "Our words are our own, for now. Risky, do you think that I enjoy seeing you like this?"

She said nothing, scowling.

"We're slaves to his will, just as he is to the Darkness. When this is over, we'll find a way to make things right again."

"I never cared about the Shadow, or your people!" She twisted her hips, pulling her fist back and punching through a nearby crate, dark magic streaming throughout the room. "I don't care! I don't care! I want what's mine!"

He watched as she slammed the side of her fists against the crate, leaving cuts across her hand.

"You'll get your ocean back." he said, trying to mitigate her energy. "It's just a matter of time. Following his orders is temporary, once the war is over we'll - "

"I want to kill him!" she stopped, walking away from the crate, turning back and grinding her sharp teeth. "He took more than just my ocean, my power!"

Black Hallow grew agitated, his hair levitating in the air, their dark magic merging as one in the quarters, "What Risky? Our people are about to return to the home that was taken from them! What's more important than that? What else could you possibly want back?"

Risky shook her head, the coal under her eyes bleeding down her cheeks as she cried, "You! I want you back you idiot!"

Black Hallow's jaw dropped, his hair falling down and his arms dropping loosely to his sides.

"He calls me a wench, makes me a swab, but you're the worst one here! His mind control has changed you, made you soft!" She stomped her foot against the floor, leaving a crack in the wood. "These were your people, and now look at you!" her voice broke as she screamed. "You're pathetic! You're just like any landlubber now, taking orders, and just accepting it!"

Black Hallow found it difficult to summon words, "Risky...what I've done, I've done for my people."

Risky crouched on all fours, lunging toward him and throwing a punch. His hair formed a shield around him, blocking her strike before he grabbed her leg and threw her against the floor, her head bouncing from the surface. She bellowed, kicking his chin with her free foot, causing him to let go. Rolling on the floor and hopping to her feet, she reached for her sword, but Black whipped his hair, thrashing her bustier and tossing her against a wall. Her back slid down, and she sat on the floor in silence with her hands next to her knees.

"Risky!" he yelled. "Sequin Land must pay! Only then can we return to the way we were meant to be! Don't you want us to have a home to go to? A place for us to live our lives in peace?"

He saw black water drops fall under the hair that draped over her face. She slowly pushed herself from the floor, keeping her head down as she walked closer to him. Soon, she placed her forehead on his chest, leaning on him like a plank.

Black frowned, and his breathing slowed, as he realized the mistake in his words, "Risky…" he held her tightly in his arms. "...my seadog...you've never had a home."

The former Pirate Queen spoke through her muffled voice, "The ocean is mine."

He grabbed her shoulders, pushing her away, looking into her sad eyes with guilt, "...someday...you'll be more than just Queen of the Seven Seas. I know, it's your destiny to conquer the ocean, and every shore. But if you can survive these terrible times with me, there will be much more waiting for us."

She reluctantly smiled, the coal on her curled lips forming a wider grin than usual, "Will you be there, when I reach the end of the horizon?"

He grinned, and nodded, before embraced each other, enjoying a brief moment of solitude.

Then, they heard a ringing in their ears, their eyes shining crimson. In an instant, they pushed each other away, and looked at the door to the quarters.

"A warning, from the Pirate Master!" Risky said with urgency. "The genies are coming."

Black replied, "Let's go. We must bring Mimic's Polarizer!"

They ran for the exit and opened the door, running through the halls of the lower deck, dodging crowds of Shadow Pirates. Black Hallow rushed for the stairway leading to the upper deck, the pirates waiting for orders.

He yelled, "Everyone, grab your guns! To the deck! First Mate, grab the polarizer!"

Risky Boots nodded, running down into the storage deck where barrels, crates, and weapons were scattered about inside. She opened a red chest on the floor, finding a gyroscope object surrounded with gears within, two opposing magical shards in the center of it. Using both hands, she lifted it up and carried it out of the room. "Got it."

She ran through the inside of the ship, until she managed to make her way to the upper deck, a dark storm and heavy rain waiting for her there. The shadow pirates looked up into the sky, spotting five harpies flying toward them below the clouds. Their feathers we of different colors, and each bore a unique elemental shielding around their bodies. Some were surrounded with ice, another with lighting, the leader's wings scorched with fire.

The shadow pirates and tinkerbats aimed their flintlocks, imbuing their bullets with dark energy, firing powerful bullets at them. However, the harpies shrieked, summoning a shield that protected them as they approached.

Risky Boots arrived at Black Hallow's side, holding the polarizer in her hands, staring at her foes.

"Hold your fire!" Black commanded, the crew lowering their weapons and placing their hands on their swords.

"What are they planning?" Risky Boots questioned, the harpies drawing ever closer. "They know they can't stop us on their own, our crew outnumbers theirs greatly!"

Black Hallow's hair soared into the air, darting out to the genies, whipping strands at them with the sharpness of a spear, "Fill your blades with magic!" The crew harnessed their dark powers, heating their swords and preparing for an attack. The genies dodged each of his strikes, rolling in the air. "Send a flame burst!" the pirates slashed their blades into the air, a giant fire wave unleashing from the ship and gliding toward the harpies, engulfing them. The sound of screeching birds echoed, and an explosion of cold air dissipated the flames, leaving the genies unaffected.

Risky Boots dropped the magic polarizer and grabbed the handle of her sword. She threw it, and it spun with flames around the blade, sending projectiles of fire at the harpies. However, they used their wings to repel her magic, while the sword slashed through their formation, just barely missing its mark before returning to Risky's hand.

"Why is their magic more powerful than before?" She said, sheathing the scimitar and keeping her hands close to her gun. She looked at the talons of one of the genies, discerning a metallic object in their grasp. "They have something."

Black Hallow stepped back, "Give them space to land! Let's find out what rig their running."

The crew backed away from the bow of the ship, keeping their guard up as the genies descended down to the deck. The harpies flapped their wings, gently landing on the rail, then transforming into their genie forms, the leader doing so in a brilliant show of fire and sparks. Together, they approached the quartermaster, shadow pirates surrounding them with cutlasses around their necks as they walked. A blue haired genie carried the mysterious object she held in her talons on the deck.

"You've got guts, I'll give you that." Black said, his hair extending and towering over the ship.

Risky picked the magic polarizer in front of her, holding it above her head, "Try anything, dolls, and you'll regret it."

A single genie stood out above the others. Her hair was dark and tied with a red string in a ponytail, jingling bells dangling from her dancer's bedlah. She was short, with pale eyes and a gentle expression, which seemed to hide something sinister. She took another step closer to Black Hallow, squinting as she examined him.

"Hello!" she blushed. "Still looking good as ever?"

Black was surprised, scorning her as she brazenly brushed her fingers across his cheeks, "Foolish genie! Guts or not, you just guaranteed yourself a death sentence." he grinned.

The blue haired genie behind her yelled as swords drew closer to their necks, "We don't have much time, Bayarmaa. Hurry up and finish what your planning, or we're leaving."

Risky Boots snarled, "That's it, get off of him!" she pulled a switch on the mechanism outside of the polarizer. "You've got one last chance to explain yourselves!"

Bayarmaa's eyes glittered, her face becoming redder as she gently tapped Black's chest, "Tonight, darling…" she whispered, the quartermaster sensing something terribly wrong. "...you'll be mine. Activate the polarizer!"

The blue haired genie pulled a switch on the device, and the shadow pirates came to a realization.

"Another polarizer?" Risky said.

Black replied, "How?" He thought quickly. "Hurry, end them!"

The shadow pirates slashed their blades, but it was too late. A nova of light magic enveloped the ship, and the shadow humanoids all dropped to their knees in agony, their weapons falling from grasp. Risky dropped her polarizer, and it rolled away from her as she groaned and squirmed on the ground. Even Black Hallow fell before the light.

"How?" He grunted, struggling to stand.

"You…" Risky reached for her flintlock, "You'll pay for this."

The blue haired genie pulled the switch on the polarizer again, sending another nova of light magic, decimating the strength of the crew.

"Read the spell." A green haired genie shouted.

Another genie with long blonde hair removed her hands from behind her back, holding a book with golden text on its cover. Risky watched with rage and intrigue, as she pushed herself from the deck floor with great pain in her chest.

Bayarmaa crouched down and looked into Black Hallow's eyes as he gritted his teeth, "Read the spell."

The genie holding the book replied as she turned the pages, "I've never read from this thing before. How can we be sure it will work?"

Baya answered with a cute and coy tone, "The Book of the Genie Realm can make anything possible. My hair is getting damp girls, so hurry up before the Pirate Master finds out," she stood, turned, then stomped her foot. "and I start to look terrible for my first date!"

The blue haired genie raised a brow, "What do you mean, date?"

The genie holding the book chanted a mysterious spell as she read from the pages, white light flashing around the ship. Hundreds of pirates fell face forward onto the deck, the essence of their dark magic and souls flying into the air, then arching down into the sea below. Their souls were stricken from their bodies, leaving behind living husks. In moments, the light faded, leaving nearly the entire crew paralyzed. Those whose souls were strongest managed to survive, but most were doomed, groaning and flinching as they lay on the ship. Somehow, Black Hallow and Risky Boots managed to pull through.

The former pirate queen could barely speak, her arms crossed on the floor as her blood churned, "...you...I'll…kill you...look at what you've done…"

Black shook, managing to bring himself back up to his knees, "You think this…is justice?"

The genies watched as the cursed bodies of the shadow pirates rose with sunken eyes, drool flowing from the gaps in their teeth.

"It worked." said one of the genies. "Only their Ka souls are left. If we can't stop them, then we'll make them powerless. Good job, Baya. I think you just turned this war around."

"Not, yet." she replied, grabbing Black Hallow's chin and forcing his gaze upon her.

Over the ocean, they heard a howl of darkness.

"Hurry, Baya," the blue haired genie said, "the Pirate Master is coming."

She kissed Black Hallow on the top of his nose, then closed her eyes and said, "With the power of the light, I'll make a wish. Make him mine, and I'll be the most beautiful in his eyes."

"Baya!" the blonde genie screamed. "You cant do this, you'll die!"

Her body was surrounded in light, Black's pupils shining, "I have the power, of the light shard on my side."

Risky Boots used the last of her strength, grabbing her scimitar and charging at her, "Let him go!" She bellowed her battle cry, throwing the edge of her sword down on the genie's back, but the damage had been done. The light blinded all on the ship, and Risky Boots was lost within it.

The spell sent Baya into unconsciousness, her genie sisters yelling to her aid.

Risky felt the most annoying, infuriating, repulsive emotion she could feel: helplessness. For awhile, only darkness waited for her. By the time she woke, there was not a single comforting soul to greet her; only the Pirate Master, and his useless band of unloyal zombies which roamed the Tinker Tub.

Black Hallow was gone, and the genies had set in motion the events which would see them vanish from the mortal realm for years to come.

—-

Risky Boots and the Scuttle Town Heroes were dressed and ready to board the nearby Tinker Tub. Still wet from the spring, Risky Boots adjusted her bustier, tightening the knot beneath the nose of the skull faced plate. Sky cleaned her ears with a rag while Wrench hovered above, Bolo stretched his arms, Rottytops did pushups on the ground, and Shantae stood beside her captain.

"My mom…" Shantae uttered while staring at rock moss, "did she really say those things?"

Risk beat against her chest, checking the stability of her top, "Did I try to kill you a little less than a year ago?"

Shantae sighed, frowning.

"Get over it, kid," she continued, "war changes the game for everyone."

"But, all those years after…after the war..." Shantae knitted her brows. "...what do you do."

Risky took some time to answer, "I waited."

Sky asked, "Who built the other Magic Polarizer? Why weren't you guys ready for it if you had one too?"

Risky slipped her boots on, then glanced at the hatcher, "There's was far more powerful than ours. Really, it was the book that we weren't prepared for. As for who made it, do you really want to know, bird brain?"

Sky huffed, "Look, tell me or don't, whatever."

Risky replied, "It was your father."

The hatcher was stunned, blinking with astonishment, "My...father?"

The Pirate Queen nodded, adjusting her boots.

Bolo commented, "Bummer."

"That's what he meant when he said they were rivals." Sky slapped the side of her head.

Shantae joined, "...and why the Sultana never liked my Uncle…"

Risky shrugged, "I think she kept him out of prison from respect alone." she waved her hand. "C'mon, scallywags, time to shove off. We'll be there in less than two days' time."

As Shantae was lost in thought, they followed their captain away from the springs of the small island. The Half-Genie Hero was reminded of just how different two sides of the same story can really be.


	6. When I Come Home

"...Give me the Book..."

"...You will fulfill the bargain..."

"I'll do anything, I'll give anything."

"...The Book of the Genie Realm...and...your eternal servitude...a vessel of the Shadow...for your remaining life..."

—-

Shantae woke suddenly, sitting on the bowsprit of the Tinker Tub. She did not realize that she fell asleep, shaking her head and rubbing her eyelids to energize herself. She fell back and leaned against a warm surface, glancing behind her to find Risky Boots sitting on the other end with her captain's hat tilted over her face. The Pirate Queen used her shoulders to support Shantae from a fall.

"Awake, kiddo?" Risky asked.

Shantae leaned forward, her hair loose and swaying in the breeze, "Thanks Risky…"

"Don't sweat it."

Shantae sighed, a heavy feeling in her heart overcoming her as she looked up and watched the seagulls following the ship. From the corner of her eye, she saw black sparks of magic wafting by, and she immediately recognized it as dark energy.

"Risky," Shantae paused for a moment, feeling worried, "it's the Pirate's Curse, isn't it?"

Risky Boots held her hand, the flesh on her fingertips fading away. Even the skin on her jaw burned away, dark energy leaving her body. "It's nothing…" her eyes glowed red as she concentrated her power, rejuvenating her form, repairing the damage of the fading energy. "...nothing but a scratch." her form returned to normal.

Shantae looked down at the water. and the Pirate Queen saw a sparkle in the air, a teardrop that dissipated in the wind.

"Runt," she crossed her arms, "one of these days, you're going to have to grow up. You can't cry every time something doesn't go your way."

Shantae smiled, her eyes covered by her hair, "I want to go sailing on my own someday, just like you. I want to see things, far away from home." Risky crossed her arms, raising a brow. "But, I want to know...that when I come home...you'll be there too." Shantae's crying became audible, as she breathed through her teeth. "I don't want you to die."

Risky interrupted, looking at the sky, "Shantae, you know I'd never surrender that easily. Did I give up after you foiled my plans all of those times? But, you have to accept death, kid. When the time comes, the time - "

Shantae stopped her, "I love you, Risky."

The Pirate Queen could not form words. She grimaced, trying her best to think of a reply.

"Risky Boots…" Shantae continued. "I forgive you for everything. Every time you tried to kill me...when you bullied me, and made fun of me…keeping secrets…"

Risky brows curled, Shantae's sobs silencing as the Half-Genie wiped her eyes clean.

"But, I'll never forgive you if you die now. I can't...just...just when we were becoming friends." she grabbed the edge of the bowsprit, kicking her legs back and forth, summoning a smile. "You and I, we're family now. I need you."

Risky Boots kicked her legs also, pursing her lips as she stared down at the waves, "You really are more annoying than your mother." She took a deep breath, reaching her hand back and grabbing Shantae's fingers. "Listen, runt," she pulled the Half-Genie's hand forward, holding her forearm next to her shoulder, "if you're ever going to be a pirate, there's one thing you have to learn." She flexed her muscles, squeezing Shantae's palm. "Never surrender what's yours, and don't let anyone ever take it from you."

Shantae grinned, flexing her arms along with the Pirate Queen. Soon, she let go, Risky Boots standing up and walking to the bow of the ship. "Now, come on." she hopped onto the deck, making her way to the stern. "Let's go see if your friends are slacking off again."

Shantae gave a big smile and jumped from the bowsprit in excitement, dashing toward the Pirate Queen, following her with pride.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Risky Boots, Queen of the Seven Seas…"


End file.
